The Bounty On Her Head II: Don't Let Go
by dragongoddess13
Summary: The sequel to The Bounty On Her Head. limish lemon. just as long as the first. threesome


The Bounty on her head II : Don't Let Go

By: Dragongoddess13

A/N: Here you go. The long awaited sequel to The Bounty on Her Head. Hope you like it.

* * *

The young pink haired kunochi slowly packed up her saddle bag with her files and paperwork. She walked over to the coat tree and traded her white lab coat for her light leather jacket. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Bye, Sakura, have a good weekend." Kikyo called from the front desk.

"Thanks Kikyo, you too." Sakura replied. She walked out of the hospital and down the street toward the house she shared with her bedmates.

The sun was just beginning to cast a beautiful orange glow on Konoha.

She stopped. She felt it, a presence, not the same presence but a presence none the less. After what happened a month ago she was extremely weary of these kinds of feelings. It couldn't be one of her friends, they know better then to sneak up on her. Mostly out of fear for their own safety, with her inhuman strength and all.

She was still recovering from the attack. Though not visable to most, Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones to see it. A large horizontal gash across her back. It was just beginning to calous and scar and was surrounded by bruises. It was not as tender as before but if not careful it could reopen.

The presence soon disappeared but she kept her guard up and continued walking.

* * *

"She stopped." Sasuke said. "I think we're freaking her out."

"Don't worry, we'll meet her back at home so we don't scare her." Naruto said.

* * *

Sakura walked into the house leaving her sandals by the door with her coat. she walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and then headed upstairs to their room. She grabbed her Pj's, a pair of short shorts and a white tank top, and then headed into the bathroom to change.

While she was in the bathroom Naruto and Sasuke came out of the walk in closet already dressed in their Pjs. Naruto in black boxers and Sasuke in blue flannel pajama pants. The two male ninja got comfortable on the bed and waited for her to come out.

Sakura opened the bathroom door with out looking up and stepped in the room. She felt the presence again and jerked her head up to look around. Her eyes landed on the bed and her face instantly brightened.

"Your home!" she said excitedly running up to the bed and jumping on her two bedmates. She knocked both boys back so they were lying down.

"Hey be careful, you'll hurt your back." Sasuke said laughing at her excitement.

"Oh forget about that, so you guys are home early." she said smiling widely. They both smiled back.

"So do we get a welcome home present?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura blushed a little.

"Your such a pervert, is that all you think about?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…..yea." they both replied. She laughed. While she was distracted Naruto tackled her playfully causing her to eek in surprise and laugh harder.

Naruto attacked her neck nipping and licking from her jaw to her collar bone. She moaned loudly gasping when he hit her sensitive spot. All the while Sasuke was watching the two. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke, she reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down to her face and giving him a big kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned at both boys actions.

Both Naruto and Sasuke sat up. Naruto straddled one of her legs while Sasuke straddled the other. They slowly started to undress her, kissing and nipping as more skin was exposed. She moaned uncontrollably.

It had been three weeks since Tsunade sent the boys on a month long mission. All she was told was that it was an A-ranked escort mission. Of coarse she feared for both of them, but as long as they had each other they would be ok."

What she didn't know was that, that wasn't the mission at all. In reality it was an S-rank seek and destroy mission. A mission to take down the head of the bounty hunter's clan. The very clan that attacked Sakura not a month earlier.

"AHHH!" The three jounin screamed out as they climaxed together. Naruto collapsed next to Sakura and Sasuke on the other side. They were all breathing heavily. Naruto sat up and pulled the blanket over them and they cuddled close together wrapping their arms around each other.

"I'm so happy you're both home." Sakura said sighing. Both boys smiled.

"We're happy to be home, too." Sasuke said kissing the back of her neck. She giggled. The three ninja soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So, the leader was taken care of then?" The Hokage asked Kakashi. The copy-ninja nodded.

"Good, but I still want you to keep and eye on her, after everything that's happened, she not likely to forget so easily." Tsunade said.

"Of coarse." he replied.

"Alright, now go home and get some rest. I want you, Naruto, and Sasuke in for a physical Monday afternoon." he bowed and then poofed out.

* * *

The sun peaked through the curtains lighting the face of the pink haired kunochi. She stirred. Opening her eyes she realized she was alone in bed. She removed the covers and slowly stood up stretching. She redressed in her black short shorts and white tank top and walked down to the kitchen.

When she got there she found Sasuke cooking breakfast without his shirt on and Naruto still in his boxers half asleep. She walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Hey baby, if your tired why didn't you stay in bed?" she asked huskily.

"He made me." Naruto replied pointing at Sasuke's back. She pecked him on the cheek and walked over to Sasuke.

"Why are you tourchering the poor boy?" she asked giving him a hug from behind. Sasuke smirked.

"Because it's fun." he stated.

"Evil Teme." Naruto mumbled. Sakura laughed.

"It'll be awhile before breakfast is ready. Why don't you take the dobe into the living room for awhile." Sasuke said.

"Kay." she replied giving him another kiss and walking over to Naruto, but not before pinching his butt making him jump in surprise. She giggled.

"Come on sexy, let's go in the living room." Sakura said helping Naruto stand.

"Yes mommy." she said sleepily putting his head on her shoulder. She laughed again.

When both Sakura and Naruto were gone Kakashi came back into the room from the back door.

"So as I was saying, you two need to have a physical on Monday and Tsunade wants us to keep an eye on Sakura for awhile 'just in case'" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"I take it everything here is going well."

"Yea, she doesn't seem to be very upset about it anymore. Except she weary of presences she feels." he explained.

"That's to be expected." He replied. "She's actually taking better then most people."

"Hn."

"Well I have to go I have more paperwork to do." Kakashi said poofing out. Sasuke thought for a moment and then went to stand in the door way. He watched Sakura lying on the couch with Naruto lying beside her wrapped in her arms. She looked pensive and sad.

"What are you thinking?" he thought to himself. "I wish I knew what is really bothering her." he sighed then walked back into the kitchen to put breakfast on the table.

* * *

Monday

Sakura sat poised behind her desk filling out reports when her assistant walked in.

"Excuse me Milady, 3 of your appointments are here." she said. Sakura looked up. She stood and her assistant led her to the room her teammates were waiting in.

"Hey teme, check it out." Naruto said. Sasuke turned around to find Naruto with a rubber glove on his head. (think Adam Savage from the myth busters.)

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked watching him inflate and deflate the glove with his breathing.

"Hey guys." Sakura said walking into the room startling Naruto.

_**!!POP!!**_

"OW! MY FACE!" Naruto yelled rubbing the red spot on his face.

"Idiot." Sasuke said. Kakashi just shook his head.

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, everything else should go smoothly." Sakura said. Naruto made a whining noise sounding a little like a fox.

The three boys had already removed their shirts, so Sakura began the examination running her chakra laced hand over each of their chests. When she came to Naruto he put his puppy dog eyes on. She looked at him and was completely unfazed.

"That's what you get for acting like an idiot." she said. He pouted. Sasuke and Kakashi laughed.

When Sakura was finished she walked to the counter and filled out their charts. She finished and handed them to her assistant.

"Take these to Tsunade- sama please." she said.

"Yes, milady." she replied. When she was gone Sakura turned back to her friends who were getting dressed.

"So do you three have any plans tonight?" Kakashi asked. They shook their heads no. "Good then eet me at Ichiraku's, my treat."

"Great we'll see you there." Sakura said smiling. Kakashi smiled back before poofing out.

"Sweet Ramen." Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke looked toward Naruto and started laughing. He looked confused. Sakura came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Let me give you something for that burn." she said refering to the red mark on his face where the rubber glove popped.

"I told you so." Naruto whinned. Sakura laughed. She pecked his cheek and led him to her office with Sasuke following. The two boys sat in the extra seats by the window. Sakura walked into the room off the side of her office and searched the shelves until she found a small green and white tube. She took the tube and walked back into her office. She tossed it at Naruto and he caught it with ease.

"Put that on the mark and it should be gone by tonight." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura- chan." he replied with a goofy grin on his face. She smiled back then sat on the edge of her desk.

"So what are you guys up to today?" she asked.

"Nothing much" Sasuke started. "We have to go see Lady Tsunade to go over our reports."

"Good luck, she's in one of her moods today." Sakura said.

"Then maybe Naruto should stay here." he replied.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Naruto defended. Sasuke smrked.

"Honey, you test her last nerves." Sakura explained.

"Only when I was younger, I like to think I've gotten better." he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura giggled.

"You keep telling yourself that dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that baby." Sakura cooed sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke smiled at their affection for each other. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who started chuckling.

"What's so funny Teme?" Naruto asked.

"The fact that she always babies you." He replied. Sakura giggled.

"Aw, are we feeling left out?" She asked getting up and sitting on Sasuke's lap. Before anything else could happen Sakura's pager went off. She checked it and then got up.

"I have to go my three o clocks here. I'll see you guys tonight." Sakura said giving each boy a kiss and then heading out of the office. When she was gone Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Come on Dobe, we better get going." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke out of the hospital and into the Hokage's tower. When they entered the office Kakashi was already there."

"Good you're here and I see your physicals we-…… What happened to your face?!" Tsunade exclaimed finally getting a good look at his face. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Ya know what, I don't want to know." She said. Naruto pouted. "Anyway, how about your reports?"

Sasuke stepped forward.

"We tracked the leader from the tavern he was first discovered in. he led us to a large hidden settlement in the mountains west of here. The largest house in the center of the village was determined to be the leaders house, so we began our recon.

After two and a half weeks we had his entire schedule plotted out and made our plans to take him out. On Monday of last week we were met with light opposition as we attacked the manor and took out the leader who we found in the center of the manor.

After that ANBU was sent in and the rest to be taken care of." Sasuke finished explaining and waited for a response.

"Good job gentlemen, you have definitely earned some time off."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Kakashi relied. She nodded.

"You may leave now, but I ask that you still keep an eye on Sakura. She's been working way to hard since the attack and I fear she is hiding behind it in order to avoid everything. It's definitely not healthy." she explained. The boys nodded in understanding and turned to leave.

* * *

Later That Night

Sakura walked through the door of her home. She removed her shoes and coat and then walked into the living room. Naruto sat on the couch watching TV dressed in an orange t-shirt and black jeans. Sakura smiled when she saw him.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Still changing. I swear between the two of you, you'd think there were two girls in this house." Naruto replied.

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke said walking to the living room in a dark blue jeans, holding his shirt in his hand. Naruto huffed. Sakura giggled.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and pulled her to his bare chest. Giving her a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Why do I need a reason to kiss the most beautiful women in the world?" he replied. She blushed lightly.

"Kiss ass." Naruto said. Sasuke scowled at the Kyuubi's comment. Sakura laughed and broke away from the embrace.

"I'll be right back, try not to kill each other." she said walking back to their bathroom. She walked into the closet and slipped out of her work clothes and into a pair of medium light blue jeans and a tight blue and yellow polo shirt. She then put on a shell chocker necklace and slipped into a pair of black low cut converse. She then headed back downstairs. As she walked into the living room, she pulled her ponytail out.

"You guys ready?" she asked. The two boys stood up and the three shinobi headed off the Ichiraku's

At Ichiraku's

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into Ichiraku's and found Kakashi sitting in the back. The three shinobi walked over and sat with him. They ordered their food and began talking.

"So Sakura, how are things at the hospital?" Kakashi asked.

"Good actually." She replied. "I'm up for a promoting."

"What's position is above Senior doctor?" Sasuke asked.

"Chief of medicine." Sakura explained. "I don't think I'll take the job though." she continued.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's more paper work then actually being a doctor. To tell you the truth I'm happy where I am."

"Good for you." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled. He small group continued to talk for about an hour before they all decided to call it a night.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of boy shorts panties and a spagetti strapped tank top. She walked over to the bed where Naruto was sitting and crawled under the covers, curling up next to him. Naruto smiled down at her. By the time Sasuke came up and few minuts later, Sakura was already asleep.

"She must have had a hard day at work." Sasuke said getting into bed himself. Naruto nodded. The two boys watched the sleeping girl until they too, drifted off to sleep.

Late That Night

Darkness enveloped Sakura as she ran through the grassy field. She then began falling into nothingness. She was surrounded by an evil maniacle laughter……

She shot up in bed sweating and gasping for breath. The action woke both boys up and they were instantly at her side.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." she replied relaxing a little. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as if giving her a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not right now." she replied. She laid back down and both boys wrapped her in their arms before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sakura woke up the next morning alone in bed. She could smell breakfast cooking downstairs. Taking a deep breath she got up and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Stepping under the warm pulsing water she let it sooth and relax her. She ran a hand over her stomach feeling the small scar right below her belly button.

_**Flashback**_

"We'll go get you're things from the house." Sasuke said leading Naruto and Kakashi out of the hospital room.

Tsunade stepped up to the bed when the boys were gone.

"Are you going to tell them?" she asked.

Sakura starred out the window with a longing look on her face. Small tears began to fill her eyes.

"I can't." she started. "I can't do that to them."

"Honey, I think they deserve to know they lost a child." Tsunade said. Sakura starred at her hands.

Tsunade sighed. She took one last look at Sakura and walked out.

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach and crouched down letting the tears fall.

MEANWHILE

Sasuke finished putting breakfast on the table and headed upstairs to wake Sakura.

When he entered the bedroom he heard the shower running and walked up to the door to tell her about breakfast. Before he could say anything he heard her ragged sobs. He threw open the door and grabbed a large towel. Wrapping her in it he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He sat down with her in his lap. Just then Naruto who heard the door slam open walked into the room. He was immediately at her side.

"He killed my baby." she sobbed. Both boys looked at each other shocked. "My baby."

"Sakura, what baby?" Naruto asked. She sobbed trying to regain her breath before answering.

"Our baby. He killed our baby." she cried.

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked as they processed what she said.

* * *

That night

About a half an hour after Sasuke found Sakura crying in the shower, and she dropped the baby bomb on them, Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke laid her gently in bed and covered her up. Then both boys walked downstairs and into the living room. Where they stayed the entire day.

Sakura woke up to the rays of the setting sun. Her eyes were dry and itchy and her throat was sore. She took a deep breath as she sat up.

"What have I done?"

She stood slowly and grabbed her hoody from the back of the chair. Taking another deep breath she opened the door of the bedroom and stepped out into the hallway.

Meanwhile

"How could she not of told us?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe it's not what we think. Maybe it was just a dream she was remembering." Naruto rationalized.

"And if it wasn't a dream?"

"Then we have to give her a chance to explain."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Looking up at Naruto he saw he was looking at something behind him. He looked back to see Sakura standing in the door way with a look on her face that would have shattered even the coldest heart. She looked so lost, so sad.

Sasuke stood up and walked to her. Pulling her into his arms her held her close to him. Naruto took his lead and also hugged her closely.

"What happened?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura tightened her grip on his shirt before pulling away from both of them. She never looked up as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Naruto and Sasuke joined her shortly.

"When I was attacked last month, I was four weeks pregnant." she started. Naruto and Sasuke listened intently. "I went in for a physical two weeks before and Lady Tsunade told me that I was pregnant. I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell you. I was worried that it would break us apart or you guys didn't want kids anymore." she took a shaky breath. "The day I left for the mission I was going to tell you, but Lady Tsunade sent me out before I could. And then after I woke up in the hospital she told me that I lost the baby. That the men who attacked me, stabbed me in the stomach and killing the baby." she started crying. Sasuke and Naruto both stood and sat on either side of her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"I was so afraid you would resent me for not be careful. That you might blame me for loosing the baby." she answered through her tears.

As if reading each other's minds, both Naruto and Sasuke pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"We'll never stop loving you, ever." Naruto said.

"Nothing could ever change that." Sasuke continued.

Sakura smiled lightly at what they said. Her heart seemed to lift a little as the boys snuggled closer to her.

* * *

A/N: Ok people. The long awaited sequel. Enjoy. Please review and I promise there will be a third story.

-RED


End file.
